


a terrible scarf

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [12]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Knitting, Rayllum, Rayllum Birthday Bash (The Dragon Prince), Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020: Day 23: GiftThere was a reason Rayla was trained to become an assassin instead of becoming something like a woodworker, blacksmith or seamstress. She was utterly terrible with everything that had to do with creating anything with her own two hands.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811080
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	a terrible scarf

There was a reason Rayla was trained to become an assassin instead of becoming something like a woodworker, blacksmith or seamstress. She was utterly terrible with  _ everything _ that had to do with creating anything with her own two hands. And, it often ended in an accident that caused the environment to need cleaning.

So, it was practically more dangerous to let Rayla do anything of that sort, than to let her become an assassin. Though that obviously wasn’t her line of work anymore, but instead was a diplomat, traveling the world with Callum to preach about peace and unity between the human kingdoms and Xadia, and it went pretty well.

The reason Rayla’s bad handyworks were brought up in the first place was because her and Callum’s three year anniversary was coming up, and she wanted to give him a special gift, especially since they were currently back in Katolis.

At first she had considered giving him a necklace or ring she had made herself, but every forge had turned her away (for a good reason), so in the end, she had settled for making him a new scarf. Knitting should be easy enough, right?

Well, she was wrong.

Knitting was absolutely  _ horrible _ , and couldn’t understand it at all. And at one point she had even thrown one of the stick into the unknown, completely frustrated, until she had heard a scream. She later found out she accidentally goghed someones eye out by throwing it, which once again proved how bad she was at all of it.

But after many frustrated hours, the scarf was done.

Well, it looked more like a bad attempt at trying to get thread together than an actual scarf, and that was actually what it was.

But it was done, she had but down her love and care (and frustration) into it, and hoped Callum would love it.

Of course she never expected him to wear it in public, because that would obviously look dumb.

She smiled, their anniversary was in a few days, and soon she would find out what he thought.

(Spoilers, he loved it and didn’t take if off for almost a year.)


End file.
